A Verdadeira História do Mercador
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma teoria inusitada sobre o Mercador do Resident Evil 4.


A Verdadeira História do Mercador

"Um conto de Resident Evil"

_Bem-vindo(a)!_

_Você, estranho(a), que está lendo isto, provavelmente pensa que pretendo lhe oferecer alguma arma em troca de algumas pesetas ou disponibilizar prêmios caso faça uma boa pontuação no tiro ao alvo._

_Mas não é nada disso._

_Estou aqui hoje, estranho(a), para lhe contar a história da minha vida._

_Muitos levantam dúvidas sobre mim. Querem saber quem sou, por que não falo espanhol, se sou humano ou um "ganado"..._

_Pois lhe revelarei tudo agora!_

_Tudo começou há seis anos... Numa cidade chamada Raccoon City..._

_Eu era um comerciante local. Tinha uma loja de armas. Elas sempre foram minha paixão. Abri o negócio junto com meu irmão, Joe, e nunca passamos dificuldades financeiras. Ainda mais depois que aqueles assassinatos nas montanhas Arklay tiveram início, e os moradores queriam se proteger dos supostos "canibais"._

_Nessa época eu tive um grande amigo. Seu nome era Barry Burton, membro do S.T.A.R.S., o esquadrão especial da polícia de Raccoon City. Assim como eu, um colecionador de armas. Nós costumávamos ir pescar numa cidade vizinha. Tudo ia bem, até que a equipe de Barry foi enviada para as montanhas com o intuito de investigar os crimes bizarros que vinham ocorrendo..._

_Quando retornaram da missão, os integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. afirmaram terem lutado contra monstros horrendos, criados através de mutações provocadas por um vírus chamado "T", criado pela Umbrella Inc., empresa que praticamente controlava tudo em Raccoon City._

_Por não terem provas, Barry e seus colegas foram ridicularizados devido a tais acusações, e a unidade S.T.A.R.S. da cidade acabou dissolvida. Porém, boa parte dos cidadãos de Raccoon, apesar de não terem acreditado completamente nas palavras dos policiais, ficaram de certa forma temerosos, pois as vendas de minha loja aumentaram depois do ocorrido. O caso parecia encerrado, até que chegou o fatídico mês de setembro..._

_Os hospitais da cidade ficaram lotados. As pessoas queixavam-se de uma misteriosa doença que provocava dores de cabeça e irritações na pele. E, sem mais nem menos, minhas vendas triplicaram. Os moradores de Raccoon compravam espingardas, metralhadoras e até granadas, procurando se defender de um mal até o momento desconhecido por mim. Devido ao enorme número de clientes, comecei a permanecer na loja durante as vinte e quatro horas do dia, sem ao menos ligar a TV para assistir ao noticiário. Fora a doença que afligia a população, eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo..._

_Até que "eles" surgiram..._

_Feios, mau-cheirosos e sedentos de sangue. Sim, os zumbis, que até então eu só havia visto nos filmes de George Romero. Mais tarde descobri que eram os cidadãos infectados pela moléstia anteriormente citada. O caos dominou as ruas. A polícia, auxiliada pelos soldados da Umbrella, tentava em vão conter as hordas de mortos-vivos. Desesperado, apanhei uma espingarda e parti pelas vielas em busca de meu irmão. Minha esperança era que ele tivesse saído da cidade a tempo..._

_Entretanto, não o encontrei. Quando voltei à loja, vi que ela havia sido saqueada. Armando-me com o que restara nas vitrines quebradas, busquei refúgio atrás do balcão, tendo em mente a vã esperança de ser resgatado. Passaram-se horas, dias, uma verdadeira eternidade..._

_Até que a porta da loja se abriu..._

_Parado! – gritei instintivamente, engatilhando a espingarda, pronto para estourar os miolos do suposto zumbi. – Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Não atire, sou humano! – foi a resposta do indivíduo._

_Imediatamente abaixei a arma, enquanto observava o recém-chegado com maior atenção. Tratava-se de um jovem por volta dos vinte anos, que trajava uniforme do Departamento de Polícia. Parecia imensamente assustado. Assim como eu, era mais um sobrevivente em meio ao pesadelo..._

_Oh, desculpe-me por isso, policial! – exclamei, caminhando até o ofegante rapaz. – Eu pensei que você fosse um deles!_

_Não perguntei o nome do sujeito. Para mim, era apenas um estranho._

_Que diabos está havendo neste lugar? – indagou ele._

_Espere um pouco! – disse eu, trancando a porta pela qual o policial entrara._

_Assim que concluí a tarefa, respondi à pergunta:_

_Eu não faço idéia! No momento em que percebi que havia algo errado, a cidade estava infestada de zumbis!_

_E, pensando em tudo que ocorria na antes pacata Raccoon City, aproximei-me da grande vidraça que separava meu estabelecimento do beco onde se situava a entrada, fitando o chão distraidamente. Percebi que o estranho vasculhava o balcão em busca de munição para sua arma, porém não me importei. Tudo já estava perdido para mim. Isso tornou-se ainda mais certo quando ouvi o som de vidro sendo partido..._

_Para meu desespero, quatro zumbis haviam quebrado a vidraça, saltando sobre mim antes que eu pudesse reagir com a espingarda. Gritei em tom angustiante, enquanto os dentes insaciáveis daquelas horrendas criaturas rasgavam meu corpo, fazendo com que meu sangue quente jorrasse sobre o chão da loja. A dor era imensa. A última coisa que ouvi antes de aparentemente perder a vida foi a porta dos fundos se fechando. O estranho fugira. De qualquer forma, não havia maneira de eu ser salvo daquela situação. Meus gritos cessaram e os zumbis prosseguiram com o banquete, até que tudo escureceu..._

_Acordei sem mais nem menos numa cama de hospital. Ao meu lado, Joe, irmão que julgava morto. Perguntei como havia ido parar ali. Ele apenas disse que eu nascera de novo. Logo compreendi tal afirmação._

_Joe trabalhava secretamente para a Umbrella. Setor de Segurança. As acusações dos S.T.A.R.S. eram mesmo verdadeiras, pois a empresa realmente produzia armas biológicas em segredo. Descobri que Raccoon City fora destruída por um míssil nuclear dois meses antes, tempo que permaneci inconsciente, devido ao vazamento do vírus "T", que transformara todos os habitantes em zumbis canibais. No dia anterior a tal acontecimento, meu irmão, junto com uma equipe da U.B.C.S. (a tropa mercenária da Umbrella), encontrara a mim sem vida, totalmente mutilado no chão da loja de armas. Inconformado com minha morte, Joe exigiu uma atitude da Umbrella para que ele não revelasse os crimes da multinacional ao mundo. E, por incrível que pareça, eles o atenderam..._

_Meu cadáver foi recolhido e levado para um laboratório na Europa, onde eles injetaram em mim um vírus experimental. Dessa forma minhas células voltaram à vida. Através de enxertos e transplantes, meu corpo foi "consertado", permitindo que eu tivesse uma vida praticamente normal, assim como antes da epidemia em Raccoon. Entretanto, o preço foi alto..._

_Lembro-me de quando contemplei minha imagem num espelho pela primeira vez após ter sido trazido de volta à vida. O susto foi grande. Meu corpo inteiro estava coberto por terríveis cicatrizes e minha pele possuía agora aspecto cadavérico. Além disso, meus olhos haviam ganhado uma sinistra coloração avermelhada..._

_Tornei-me uma aberração. Por isso, passei a usar um sobretudo que deixava visível apenas parte do meu rosto. Pelo menos eu ainda estava vivo. Adotei como nova moradia um apartamento em Nova York, onde permaneci por muito tempo, visitado sempre por meu irmão. Após a falência da Umbrella, ele foi trabalhar numa fábrica de armas na Alemanha._

_E, como sempre, algo ocorreu para perturbar meu sossego..._

_Através de algumas fontes confiáveis, descobri que a população de uma vila no interior da Espanha estava agindo estranhamente, afetada aparentemente por algum tipo de parasita. E uma misteriosa seita, denominada "Los Illuminados", pretendia obter benefícios em relação a isso. Para completar, a filha do presidente dos EUA fora seqüestrada recentemente, sendo vista na região._

_Temi que o ocorrido em Raccoon se repetisse. Temi que pessoas inocentes sentissem a mesma dor que eu quando os zumbis me atacaram em minha loja. Por esse motivo, parti secretamente para a tal vila espanhola, com o intuito de descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo. Levei comigo minha boa e velha coleção de armas, salva por meu irmão da destruição de Raccoon..._

_E o inusitado ocorreu. Deparei-me mais uma vez com o estranho que entrara em minha loja pouco antes de meu falecimento em Raccoon. O mesmo policial, porém agora mais velho e trabalhando para o Serviço Secreto. Ele procurava a filha do presidente. Resolvi prestar-lhe auxílio, vendendo-lhe as armas de minha coleção em troca de pesetas, o dinheiro local. Por que não dá-las de graça a ele? Bem, para um colecionador, é difícil se desfazer de uma arma sem receber nada em troca e, de certa forma, o preço cobrado por mim é uma punição por ele não ter tentado me salvar em Raccoon..._

_Pois bem, estranho(a). Meu nome é Robert Kendo, conhecido agora como Mercador. Um fantasma do passado de muitos, que agora lhe oferece itens raros à venda._

_Não tem pesetas?_

_Volte mais tarde!_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, "Goldfield".

5


End file.
